Leonzio Monarca
What do they call you? Leonzio Monarca How do you identify yourself? Kingly How many years do you have on this earth?' ''83 (53 in lion years)' Do you look down on people? Of course, for they bow before me''' '''Do planks bend beneath your feet? I may look large but I am quite light on my feet''' '''Who do you call your people? The Pride (Lionfolk)' Have you ever ended a life? Why did/would you kill? I make the call on a case by case basis' What brought you to where you are now? Born into the royalty of his pride, the Fiorenti, I, Leonzio was destined to be king, But everything changed when I met Regina. Regina was the crowned princess of a rival pride, the Sienen, and our love was forbidden. We met in secret for years but as my crowning ceremony, a rite of passage for lionfolk royalty, was fast approaching, our affair was discovered. To avoid war, we were ordered to never see each other again. In hopes of keeping our love alive, we ran off together. We lived happily for years even thinking about starting our own pride. That was until one day when we were discovered by a hired mercenary. The mercenary tracked us down and killed Regina before disappearing. I spent the next decade tracking down the mercenary. When I found him, I wanted answers and discovered he was hired by my own father. I decided to allow the mercenary to live. I then began a trek home to confront my old man. Upon returning home I discovered that my father was already dead. I was overcome with grief at the loss of my father, who I hated just moments before. I decided to set out on my own, and began to build a nest egg. Shortly after saying goodbye to my home once more I ran into my childhood friend, Chiara Medica. We were very close growing up, and she noticed fairly quickly that something was wrong. She comforted me as I mourned the loss of my Father. As days went on, we grew close once more, reconnecting over shared memories and in... uhh other ways. I began to forget about my late father as all my attention was focused on Chiara. Unfortunately, timing proved to be less than ideal as my unresolved feelings for Regina returned. Although we had spent the last few weeks together, and Chiara had helped me through a rough patch, I could not shake the idea that I was cheating on my lost love. I took off in search of truth in myself, leaving Chiara behind. Recently however I have begun to think about Chiara once more. As I age I realize how important it is to gain respect. Respect became more important to me than riches and I have a met quite of people in my years traveling the globe who owe me favors. Such as Caesar Davinati, Arno Dubois, and Filipe Rodriguez. A great poet, Caesar Davinati, is always traveling in seek of new inspiration. I met Caesar in Hayt'ell after saving his life. Caesar has a bit of a gambling problem and owed quite a bit of money. I saw Caesar being jumped but some hitmen and decided to intervene. He visited the loan shark, Bruce, and convinced him to give Caesar a little more time. I then helped Caesar turn his life around and pay off the shark. Caesar has become quite famous for his poetry and has even gotten into music. He is also well connected and knows people in almost every city in the world from his travels both before and after his success A highly respected blacksmith and inventor, Arno Dubois has a tendency to find himself the target of many illl intentioned clients looking to use his inventions and weapons for evil purposes. One of these "clients" was more persistent than most and was threatening Dubois' life. I met Dubois in a bar and after bonding over admittedly a few too many cocktails, he explained the situation. I felt compelled to help put a stop to it. The head of a large drug cartel, Filipe Rodriguez is a very powerful man. While traveling in Ao - Haqim, I accidentally got mixed up in some sketchy business that resulted in me laying face down in Rodriguez's office with a knife to my throat. It was Rodriguez's daughter who saved my life when she ran in crying about her abusive boyfriend. Rodriguez decided It would be I who "took care of" the scumbag. I took pleasure in tracking down the piece of shit and teaching him a lesson, not only because it saved my fur, but also becasue I hate men who mistreat women. Rodriguez realized that I wasn't as bad as he thought. In fact I was so thrilled by my determination to right the wrong committed against his daughter, that her offered me his daughters hand and a respected position by his side. I had just recently gotten over Regina and could not possibly marry his daughter, but I did agree to run with Rodriguez for a while before we parted ways peacefully. ' ' Personality/Outlook I have broken many a heart in my day, but mine belongs to only one Abilities Are you one of the lucky few blessed with both brains and brawn? Born a skilled fighter with a thirst for knowledge, I train all my muscles, including my mind Do conversations ebb and flow in your favor?' A smooth talker when trying to get my way, but tend to be more of the strong silent type' Do you prefer to gauge conversation from afar and carefully observe your surroundings? Never say more than I have to, but the words I speak have been known to move even the coldest of souls''' '''Are you graceful in the way you move? No ballerina, but Leonardo is quite light on his feet Do you get sick often or have callouses?' Hah! Sickness wouldn’t dare approach me! ' Skills Do you know how to samba?' I prefer the Tango Did you have pets or evil balls of fur that attacked from the shadows, yet your mom still fed the fuckers? I’m Half fucking Lion! Had a red billed hornbill but my uncle was always trying to eat him. His name was zazu Did magic intrigue you as a child or give you nightmares? Don't try to frighten me with your sorcerer's ways. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up any fear in me What sports did you play with the local kids? Was the star running back for the Fiorenti Velopale team. Damn could I run that warthog skin! Does your hair look nice today? What about your mother, does she dress you well? My mane is the envy of the entire pride and my clothes always turn heads Are you the type to remember which kid kissed your girlfriend in kindergarten and hate them for eternity? That God damned Brutus tried to hold hands with my Regina in year 1… I still see it in my dreams. But the shit’s not worth my time Do YOU know where waldo is? There in the fuckin red and white stripes Do you enjoy making herbal teas or tending to people's wounds? You’re joking? No, that’s women’s work Are your thumbs unnaturally green? Ummmm… see above Can you taste danger in the wind? My whiskers are tingling Does the power of Krist compel you? I am my own God! Are you good at card tricks? Card tricks no, but I can pick a lock with nothing but my claws… or my fist Are you the person that farts in hide and seek and can’t stop laughing about it? No, but I always have to pee as soon as I hide… Luckily I’m good at holding it' Category:Characters